To broke the spell
by Mistal
Summary: Taiki, seiya,yaten and setsuna main character, will it be taikisetsuna, taikiyaten, yatenseiya or seiyasetsuna.....Discontinue
1. Default Chapter

OK ppe you may hate me...cause I writing a new story....and i dont know when im gonna write more of my other story...cause im stock...in most of them I have to do a fight....and Im bad at these and I dont know what to do.....anyway, I dont know how this story gonna go....will it be yaten/seiya or yaten/taiki or setsuna/taiki or setsuna/seiya....Im not sure.....  
  
On with it!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I wake up...look at the time...4oclock of the morning.....this gonna be a bad day....  
  
I get dress and go out.....I cant stop thinking about yesterday...about what happen....Setsuna was in hospital....she have try to kill herself....I remember Seiya and Yaten be sick....Usagi did nothing.....just looks in front of her......we all know that she hate Setsuna...she couldnt take the fac that Setsuna was stronger that her....not by much, but still stronger....Usagi hate her for something else...she said that because of her, Mamoru was dead...because she didnt want to go back in time and change it.....so usagi think that by taking setsuna job away, Garding Time Gate, she would make Setsuna paid....but the only probleme was that Setsuna job could be done when someone will love her.....thanks to Ami, Usagi have know that...and put a curse on Setsuna...nobody will ever love her again....this is what we all think...but I know that the spell is not working anymore....i feel it....... I enter Setsuna room...I didnt even know I was here....Seiya and yaten were asleep beside her bed,they wke p when I enter...that woman who looks so strong some day ago...look so fragil... easy to hurt...this couldnt be the Setsuna we know...I was sure of that...even if it hurt me to see her like that... i need to be strong for Seiya and Yaten...  
  
'oh...Taiki you are here...' say yaten half asleep...  
  
'yeah, i come check out on you and her' I said  
  
'how is she?' I ask  
  
'the doctor dont know....if she will die or not...she lost a lot of blood...'Yaten said, sadly...I couldnt know who was the most sad, Yaten or Seiya...it look likes Yaten....but i know that Seiya take it bad too....it was hard for them....even if haruka didnt like the fac that they were here...  
  
'what are we gonna do?' i ask....  
  
'what do u mean?' they ask  
  
'nothing' i say...  
  
'im going get a cafe...ja ne' I said  
  
~~~~ cafe shop~~~  
  
Yaten enter...  
  
'hi taiki' she said  
  
'hi yaten' I said  
  
'how are u?' she ask  
  
'hum...in a way good and you?' i ask  
  
'sad....' she said  
  
'do you think she gonna be ok?' she ask  
  
'really yaten...what do you think?' i ask  
  
'no...' she said  
  
'come one yaten you know better then that!' I say  
  
'taiki she lost to much blood!' she say  
  
'so?? she is a senshi not a normal humain! if you dont have faith in her she'll die....' I say..close to tears...it was too much now...i fall on the floor...crying...everything got a limit..even if I try to stay strong i cant anymore...  
  
'Taiki!' said Seiya, who just enter the shop  
  
yaten and seiya run to me...  
  
'what wrong....' they ask  
  
' i couldnt take it anymore....' I said  
  
'what do you mean?' seiya ask  
  
'we cant let her die...we can not...not like that...we cant just give up...we cant.....'I said, they didnt know what to sai....  
  
AN: end for ch 1!...i'll try to update all my story soon! when I find a way to make a fight....anyway, if u want more i need 7 review...ja ne 


	2. A Box?!?!?!????? what that mean????????

Seiya POV  
  
'you are right taiki we cant let her die like that!' I said  
  
'what could we do?' ask Yaten  
  
' I dont know...'i say  
  
I knew that Yaten was losing hope of rescue Setsuna...i could let her die... not like that..we must to something anything,just something....to save her....  
  
'let go to the Time Gate, maybe will know something...' I say  
  
'yes' taiki nad yaten say at the same time  
  
we get out of the shop, and go to our appartement,transform and teleport to the Time Gate...  
  
'Who goes there?' ask a voice  
  
'we are Sailor!' maker say  
  
'Which one?' the voice ask  
  
'Star Healer,Maker and Fighter' I say  
  
'the StarLight?' ask the voice  
  
'yes' healer answer  
  
'what do you want?' the voice ask  
  
'we must save pluto.."I said  
  
'and how u gonna do that?' the voice ask  
  
'we dont know...what could we do?' maker ask  
  
'you look weak!' the voice said  
  
'we are not!' healer anwser  
  
'why are you so sad then?'the voice ask  
  
'because...she may die!' I say  
  
'no, she is Sailor Pluto, Guardien of the Time Gate, she is Princess Pluto, Princess of the Other Universe...' the voice said  
  
'she have the Garnet Orb, a powerful crystal...' the voice said again  
  
'she have lost to many blood!!!' healer say  
  
'even so' the voice say  
  
'who do you think your are????uou dont even know her!' I said angry at that...that thing....  
  
'I know her more that you do!' the voice said  
  
'who are you...?' ask maker  
  
A senshi step out of the darness, she was like the S.Mercury, but every place that was white on s.mercury is was 2 kind of blue on these senshi, and every place that was blue on mercury, was black on her, she had silver hair and they were short, and blue eyes, the stone in her tiara was black...  
  
'Im the sister of Pluto! Pluto is the only scout that have a sister senshi, I m senshi of her moon, I am Sailor Charon!' the girl say  
  
we didnt know what to say...i mean it not everyday that you heard of a senshi sister....  
  
'you wanna help her, then which one of you love her,I mean really love her?' charon ask  
  
'I love her...but Im in real love with some else...'Healer say  
  
'same for me...Maker say  
  
'...i love...her...really...' I say  
  
The other didnt get surprise...maybe they already know that I was in total love with  
  
'You love more that Sailor Moon?' ask Charon  
  
'yes!'i say  
  
'then heres the key to save her!' Charon say  
  
She give us a box...  
  
'a box????' i ask  
  
'yes a box, find a way to open it and you will save her' she say  
  
'now go away from here!' she say  
  
'oohhh..ok' we say and leave  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Earth  
  
'how do we open that box?' I ask  
  
'let me have a look at it...' Taiki say  
  
'TAIKI!YATEN!SEIYA SETSUNA IS GONE!!!!" scream Mina who come running after us....  
  
'what?????' I ask  
  
'she is gonne....' she say  
  
'how....how come?' yaten ask  
  
'usagi was the last on in her room' she say  
  
'...she will pay if she did something...'I say  
  
  
  
AN: MOUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH I STOP THERE HAHAHAHAH....HOW EVIL....MAYBE NOT.....I like to thanks the 2 ONLY REVIEWER I GOT!!!! Kawaii Shoujo, Seito no Senshi and Pirotess-Chan thanks...sorly for mistake I french and u know the rest....what gonna happend to Setsuna and how the "box" work, what is inside.....oh and this gonna be Seiya/Setsuna and about taiki and yaten I dont know....anyway see ya later! ~ mistal~ 


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!

Hi ppl, sorly if I dont update soon...firsst: only 2 week left of school, and I reallly reallyl reallly need to study..i mean really...in science i not gonna pass it....geo same thing...french,im fine and music too, but geo and science I ned to study.....second: latelly i m on a BIG BIG writer block...like really....i cant concentrat(sp) on the spelling or the ideas...like IMperium Healer, im stock on a battle...and Im very very bad at these...as for hurt once by love never love again im stock on what just happen to yaten, is she attack or is she just have a nightmare, if she is attack, it gonna be a battle and Im bad at these, and for a nightmare, what kind of nightmare????? for to broke the spell i dont know if Usagi did something, if yes a battle again i will have a battle and im BAD!!! and for Truly Deeplu Madly, this i kind of try to find a way to make the normal Sailor Star Healer become Sailor Imperium Star Healer, this not gonna be hard, but I got trouble with spelling so this is way I dont updater soon Truly,Deeply,madly....that for my story I have now....now for my other one my mix of poeme and story, this one I have no clue when it gonna be out on fanfiction.net, it a poeme about hotaru and yaten, they not falling in love, it just about they power....anyway you'll see maybe soon...and i got a new story, that have disapire(sp?????) gone pouf!....anyway...sorly that i dont update soon...im stock....ja ne 


End file.
